


Hero

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wicked witch Bellatrix comes to town Christmas shopping, she is looking for a good wolf pelt and she knows just where to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 fest at the livejournal community mini_fest.

"Don't you love the holidays?"

Severus scowled at his lover. "Love them? No, I loathe them. The screeching children. The garish decorations. The unhealthy amount of food."

Remus chuckled and stepped closer to his lover. They were in Hogsmeade, looking for presents for their family and co-workers--at least, Remus was; Severus only wanted to buy some potions ingredients and supplies--and it was snowing. Children were dragging their parents here and there, showing them what they wanted for their presents. Remus wanted nothing more than to kiss his acerbic lover, but he knew that Severus wouldn't allow that.

"Then I'll make sure you get nothing on Christmas morning," Remus teased.

Severus didn't change his facial expression except that Remus noted a surge of disappointment in those black eyes. "Then there will be nothing for you."

Remus grinned. "Mm, I knew it. You love getting gifts."

Severus sniffed. "I never said that I didn't."

"Merely that you loathe the holidays, yes," Remus said. He gave Severus a quick peck on the lips and then darted away. Severus growled and Remus laughed.

"Come on, we still have several gifts to buy."

"You mean you have gifts to buy."

"We do."

"Blasted menance."

~~~

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded to herself as she arranged the last gift she'd bought for the holidays to be delivered in the afternoon. She left the shop and as she did so, she caught sight of Remus Lupin walking by. That blasted werewolf--playing complacent and normal. As if he couldn't be better. He would be better served as a wolf pelt than a free werewolf. Oh, now there was a thought. She knew the moon was only days away and she had not bought herself a Christmas gift. A wolf pelt would make a very nice gift.

She laughed to herself as she walked away.

~~~

"Now, remember, my foot is not a chew toy," Severus admonished as they finished warding the door. They were in the Shrieking Shack--newly refinished by Severus so that he and his lover were comfortable for Remus' changes. The outside had not changed and no one knew that they were ever there. It was still the perfect place for Remus to change.

"Yes, Severus," Remus said. "I can't help it, though. You make a very delicious snack." He slowly looked up and down his lover's body.

Severus shudded. "When you're not a wolf, yes."

Remus chuckled and finished undressing. "The moon's rising."

Severus claimed one last kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Remus nodded and the change began.

~~~

Bellatrix cackled when she found the wolf exactly where she suspected. Near the school, but enough distance away from the school to not be a threat. Rather stupid of him, but it was her luck. She broke down the wards on the door easily and then the ones leading down. She wondered that he would choose the basement, but it was just further proof of how little he felt about his gift.

"Petrificas Totalus."

She jumped out of the way and threw out a hex. "Who's there?"

"Lestrange?" Torches flared up and Severus Snape was revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," she sneered. "Watching out for your pet wolf?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I might let him loose to let you find out whether he's tame or not."

"Oh, yes, please," she said. "And then his pelt will bear the signs of how well I won it."

"His...pelt?" Severus' lip curled up in a sneer. "You will not have it."

She shrugged. "Over your dead body, yes? Very well."

A growl was her only warning before she was thrown bodily onto the floor, wand flying away and a wolf landing on top of her. "There you are. Yes, you have a delightful fur."

Severus cast a stunner and he pulled Remus off her. "Hide, you idiot. I've got this. We need to call the Aurors and they'll demand why we're in here with you."

Remus whined and slinked back into the shadows. Severus closed the door to the pantry and warded it. He then sent his patronus to Kingsley. It was past time Bellatrix was caught.

~~~

When the moon had set and the sun rising, Severus left the Ministry to let Remus out. Remus rushed into his arms, body shaking with the effort. "Will you calm down? You'll faint away."

"You're safe," Remus whispered, voice horse. "Safe."

"She was after you, idiot."

"Could've been hurt."

Severus sighed. "Let's get you dressed and back to the castle."

"Sure thing...hero."

Remus' yelp when Severus' hex hit could be heard down into the town.


End file.
